The invention relates to a peg cutter for the peg elements of stringed musical instruments.
The strings of a stringed musical instrument such as a violin, a viola or a cello for example are held on the peg box by means of peg elements. The peg box comprises conical borings for this purpose. A peg element must be matched to the corresponding conical boring in the peg box in order to be properly seated on the peg box. This is done by means of a peg cutter or peg parer.